


Welcome to the group ~part two~ (zianourry)

by Aliyah_Faith



Series: Welcome To The Group (Zianourry) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, one direction fluff, zianourry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:18:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliyah_Faith/pseuds/Aliyah_Faith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: welcome to the group part2 like the back story's of there past and them showing Li there ways and Liam's family finding out he's gay and them kicking him out. Long please??</p><p>If you havnt read the first one, here's the link: http://archiveofourown.org/works/739655</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the group ~part two~ (zianourry)

~~ 

It wasn’t until about a month after Liam ‘joined’ the group that he was able to actually spend time with them just hanging out. It was normally just a quickie in the bathroom, the closet, wherever. It wasn’t always with all of them, sometimes there was only Liam and one other, or two others, three, etc. But they didn’t really just hang out. Until football season started. Then he had practice three times a week after school. But school ended at 2:30 and practice wasn’t until four. So he convinced his mom to just let him stay at the school and ‘study’ instead of coming home and then going back to the school for practice. She agreed. And he was currently sitting in the living room floor of Louis’ place, yeah they all generally stayed at Harry’s and hung out there but..this time they were at Louis’, they were all piled around, Harry was laying on the couch, his hand by Liam’s head, Zayn was sitting crooked in the chair, Niall sprawled halfway across his lap. Louis was in the kitchen hunting for food. Liam spoke up first, deciding he really didn’t know much about them other than their names and what they like outside the bedroom.

“So.. I don’t really know you guys..much..Tell me about you..or… whatever.” Liam said, leaning his head back onto the curve of the couch, Harry’s fingers played with the ends of his hair.

“What do you want to know” Zayn asked, glancing over at Liam, his fingertips skimming Niall’s face back and forth. Niall looked calm, relaxed, almost like he could fall asleep there. Liam shrugged.

“Anything.. Do you guys have any siblings?” He asked, Louis came in and sat by him, head by harry’s on the couch. Louis nodded.

“Yep. Niall there has an older brother, hes at college so chances are you wont meet him till the end of fall when he visists. Zayn has little sisters, who are probably the cutest things ever, Harry has an older sister that he doesn’t talk about much because… what was the phrase you used, haz? She's ‘nuttier than a fruitcake’, and I have three younger sisters, but they live with my dad so I don’t see them much ” *A/N: I know I know, I changed some of the information, its for the story use only, don’t freak out*He said, a slight frown coming to his face. Harry leaned forward slightly and kissed the back of his head. Liam decided to change the subject, he glanced back at Harry.

“So..your sister is crazy?” Liam asked, Harry laughed.

“Pretty much..She hit 18 and went on the road with her ‘rockstar’ boyfriend. We were never close though. She always claimed to see dead people, she did drugs. I guess its no loss to me. I'm alright being alone” He said, Liam opened his mouth to ask about his parents and Harry cut him off, sensing what he was going to say.

“They died, when I was like 9. My sister ‘raised’ me. But im alright. They left the house to us. Well..me” He said. Liam nodded and looked at Niall, who was waiting patiently to tell his story.

“I have a dad and a brother. I had a mom but she walked out when I was like 5. I couldn’t even tell you what she looks like. Uhm..my older brother goes to Harvard. Gonna be a lawyer..he always was crazy good at arguing and winning.. I moved here… god..three years ago when my dad got transferred.. I think that’s it. I have a dog” He said. Liam smiled, then glanced at Zayn, who sighed.

“I'm probably the only one out of us, besides maybe you, who doesn’t have a sad back story. I have a mom, dad, three little sisters who…yeah. Ill agree are probably the cutest things ever.. I have a cat. Well..shes not mine but she sleeps in my room..uhm…yeah, that’s probably it really” He said. Liam smiled kind of and nodded, happier now that he knew more. That's how the hour was spent before practice, just talking, hanging out. At about 3:30 he stood, needing to get back to the school and get his stuff on for practice.

"Can we come?.. and watch? I really don't understand football but I think the uniforms are hot" Harry shrugged in admittance, Louis laughed and Niall nodded his head, agreeing. Liam shrugged.

"Sure. It isn't much but us going through drills. But why not?" He said. Niall and Zayn couldnt come, or didn't want to. They stayed back for, what Louis stated was alone time. Liam didnt mind. So Louis, Harry, and Liam walked out and he sat in the front with Harry. The drive to the school was short. And he got there with fifteen minutes to get ready. He stepped out of the car and reached back in grabbing his bag.

"Hey cutie.." Louis said. Liam raised his eyebrow, bent in the passenger side still, Louis sat forward from the backseat and kissed his cheek.

"For good luck, don't break a leg while practicing" he said. Liam smiled and walked in, changing.

~~

"It's so hot out here..the sun is way to bright" Harry complained, leaning back against the bleacher behind him, watching the football team doing drills. Louis was sitting forward watching.

"Shush" he said, Harry turned his head and smiled at Louis. They sat quiet for a few more minutes and Harry spoke.

"So what are we doing with him, boo?" He asked. Louis turned his head, squinting the sun out and raised an eyebrow, as if to ask 'what do you mean'. Harry continued. "He's fifteen. We are eighteen, one, we get caught we all go to jail, well..besides him. Two.. I don't know. We have plans to leave as soon as we graduate, the four of us. He will be sixteen then and still have a few years left of school..I'm just saying that maybe it was a bad idea to bring him in" Harry said. Louis nodded slowly, shrugging and looking back to the field. Liam was laughing, talking to the guys, they dropped to do push ups.

"You know he doesnt look or act fifteen. He's smart. Beyond mature. He's built bigger than any of us. Well.. most of us. You still have him in size..But I like him in our group..he's smart..and he's funny..I think he has brought us all closer.. don't say its not true.. we all share more. And we just.. hang out. Don't always just fuck. Do you realize he convinced us to go see that movie last week, and we all did, and then we went for pizza afterwards, laughing and talking..like a family" he said.

"A family that fucks eachother" Harry said. Louis slapped his head.

"Not the point" he said. Harry leaned kissing his cheek, nodding to himself and thinking.

"Yeah... He's part of our family.." he said.

~~

Liam slid on his jeans after the quick shower in the locker room and pulled his tshirt over his chest, turning to grab his bag. The other guys already left the locker room. He walked out. Feeling in a good mood. He was happy that they got to see him practice. He felt better when they were close. He would have liked Niall and Zayn there too but it was fine.

He walked out and was pressed to the something immediatly. Hands went to his hips, and a second set went to his side, above his hips. Harry's lips went to the back of his neck, and Louis smiled, in front of him, kissing him, pressing into him and making a Liam sandwich. Liam smiled then briefly panic'ed and turned his head away. He wasn't ashamed of them or anything. He just wasn't out in public yet. Not to mention his mom was picki...oh god. His mom. He opened his eyes in time to see her car sitting there. He shoved Louis back hard and slid from Harry's grasp.

"Fuck...my mom." He ran his hand over his lips wiping it, before grabbing his bag. He could see her, she was standing by the car just staring. Liam's heart was racing. He just stood there. Staring at her.

"Let's go, Liam James...Now" she said, her voice was hard, she never spoke to him like that. He frowned slightly, shooting them a glance before heading to her car. Not sure what was going to come next, but he knew it wouldn't be good.

~~

"I'm not being dramatic..Harry you seen her face. And his. He was scared. I have a bad feeling.." Louis mumbled, leaning back by Niall, Niall laid his head on Louis' shoulder listening. Zayn sat on the floor with Harry, playing a game.

"I don't think so, I think you're being dramatic..." Harry spoke. Louis sighed. Niall shifted his leg out nudging Zayn's shoulder. He sighed and paused the game, both turning to look. After a few moments of silence Louis spoke.

"Ive been texting him..and he's not replied.." he said. Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah..cmon..let's go check on him.." Zayn grabbed his keys and they all piled out and to the car. The trip to his house only took like ten minutes. When they got there they didn't expect to see what they did. Liam was in the yard, he was mad, yelling. The neighbors were looking out the windows, watching. His dad tossed the suitcase out in the middle of the yard, yelling back. The guys were all out of the car in seconds of it being parked. Liam was actually scary looking. For being young, he looked like an adult. He looked like he could tear his dad to pieces. His mom stood, leaning against the doorjam watching.

Liam took a step forward and his dad shoved him back, Zayns eyes got bigger in his head and he quickly slid in between them as Harry and Niall pulled Liam back.

"One..Two..Three..Four" His dad quickly counted. Then scoffed. "Four of you? Here for him? To protect him? What? Did he call you? Well take him. He isnt welcome here. In this house we dont allow your kind" He spat angrily. Zayn raised his eyebrows but before he could speak Louis was by him shouting.

"Our kind?? What the fuck do you mean our kind? Youre kicking him out because he likes dick? Hes still your son you narrow minded son of a bitch! He's still the same kid that you seen yesterday! What is wrong with you, you homophobic dickhead!" Louis shouted, Zayn put his hand on his arm, not wanting Louis to get an assault charge. He seen Niall and Harry coax Liam to the car, he gently tugged Louis' arm, to get him to come with. Louis shook his head, voice a little quieter. "No..Homophobic isnt right, phobia means fear, and its not a fear, you are just an asshole." He said, before turning and walking back to the car. Harry slid out of the backseat, knowing that after that Louis' protective instincts would be in overdrive and he would want to be by Liam. Louis smiled softly and slid to his tip toes, knowing they were watching, and he placed a kiss to Harry's cheeks before sliding into the backseat. Liam was deathly silent, staring at the radio dials from the middle of the backseat. Louis put his arm around him, Niall on the other side, and he kissed his cheek, Liam dropped his head to Louis' shoulder.

"They kicked me out.." He mumbled. Louis turned pressing his lips to Liam's forward, watching as the houses passed outside.

"Bullshit...." Niall mumbled. They all nodded in agreeance, and the unspoken question flew through the air, bouncing around and off the windows. Harry turned as Zayn drove, and he looked at Liam.

"You dont have to ask..You are one of us..you can stay at my place.." He said, and a small smile came to Liam's face. This would prove to be an interesting year.

~~~

I feel as though I left this at a cliffhanger when in reality its just the end of the fic....hmm. Im sorry!!


End file.
